


He's Back

by TerrifyingTyrannosaurusTurtle



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence, Circle of the Dreamers' Star, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerrifyingTyrannosaurusTurtle/pseuds/TerrifyingTyrannosaurusTurtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After nearly two centuries of silence,  the Circle rejoices at their Star's return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Back

**Author's Note:**

> This around about the time Dipper starts seeing Bentley. Inspired by this: http://ii-thiscat-ii.tumblr.com/post/137894204301/so-ive-been-thinking-about-the-circle-of-the

Her name was Isabeth and she was 187 years old. Her family had long since abandoned her faith, but they didn't turn her over to the authorities, and she was grateful for that at least. Of course, they didn't need to know that the monthly cookie batches were in fact failed sacrifices, and her doilies intricate summoning circles. They were better off not knowing, in her opinion.

Granny Isa slowly let herself be engulfed by her large polka-dot armchair, and creakily set her plate of freshly baked cookies on the side table. She laced her fingers together and leaned back while gazing at her ceiling. Oh well. At least her grand-nieces would enjoy the cookies. The old woman's liver-spotted hands reached out to grasp a cookie, dentured mouth gearing up for the sweet chocolaty crunch as her fingertips met thin air. The old woman's cataract-clouded eyes snapped to the glass dish, and caught the last wisp of smoke and the last few golden sparks.

Granny Isa, Grand Ringleader to the Circle of the Dreamers' Star, stood up with all the fire and the zest of the young girl she had been when she saw that smoke and those sparks for the first time. She took the single step over to the side table, snatched up the dish, and stared down at one of doilies that adorned every surface of her small home. It glowed blue. Granny Isa flung the dish on the seat of her armchair while she strode over to the communicator mounted on her wall. 

He was back. 

She had a few calls to make.

 

His name was Treble and it wasn't the first time he had gone to jail. He had a sneaking suspicion that it would be the last time though, on account of him never getting out again. Consorting with demons happened to be one of the things the government took quite seriously. A shame, really. He gripped the rough stone of the fountain all the harder as hands grasped at his back, hands that tried to rip him off the monument, tried to take him from the Plaza, tried to bind him, tried to gag him. Oh well, if he was to be incarcerated for life, it might as well be for a tuna than a herring. 

“He has come back anew! Our Lord has fought the battle and won! The Beast is dead, rejoice! We have been welcomed back into the Flock, the Dreamers' Star shines again!”

Treble howled this and more as those hands dragged him away from the light and the air of the   
Plaza, took him away from all the prying and curious eyes. 

 

Her name was Anais and she had trained for this moment. Quick feet striked the pavement, sharp eyes scouting houses, straining to find a familiar outline. There.

A quick one-two-three knock, a cracked door, and a whisper.

“The Dreamer has awoken, the Beast that fights is still.” A nod, and Anais left, off to find the next outpost of the Dreamers' Circle. Communicators couldn't be trusted, not at this magnitude, and there was good news to be spread.


End file.
